MY CHOICE IS ALWAYS YOU
by Memey Clouds
Summary: Ketika pulang dari wamil, Kang In mendapati kenyataan bahwaa Leeteuk sudah bersama So Ra, apa yang akan dilakukannya?/ SuJu terbelah jadi dua kelompok? KangTeuk slight So Ra, SiChul, YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, dan Shindong.


**MY CHOICE IS ALWAYS YOU**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Main cast: Kang In, Leeteuk, So Ra

Support Cast: HaeHyuk, KyuMin, Yewook, SiChul, and Shindong

Warning: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, Geje, Aneh, dan jauh dari kata Sempurna

Disclaimer: All cast punya saya. Hohoho (Maunya). Bukan.. All Cast belong to them self, but this fict is mine. IF YOU WANT TO FLAMING OR BASHING, JUST FLAME OR BASH ME AND THE STORY, DON'T FLAME OR BASH THE CAST PLEASE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Annyyeeeeooonngg... Kali ini Mey bawa Fict tentang KangTeuk...

Fict ini Mey persembahkan buat Kang In Oppa, chukae... oppa sudah berhasil melewati masa Wamil dengan baik... Welcome home.. (?) Dan buat Camomile di mana aja, naaaahhh... sekarang kangennya sama Kang In oppa udah terobati kan? (semoga aja gtu!)

Okay, Now... Let's go to the story! ^ _ *

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyinari bumi saat ini. Embun pagi belum sepenuhnya hilang. Udara dingin masih menyelimuti wilayah Korea Selatan. Terlihat seorang _namja_ gagah dengan pakaian militer berada di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi dan besar. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Senyumnya merekah (?), matanya memandang sekeliling tempatnya berdiri. "Yeeeii... I'M BAACCKKK" teriaknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berteriak, "Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, Aku pulang.. Tunggu kejutanku nanti." batinnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kim Young Woon atau yang biasa di panggil Kang In masih setia dengan senyumannya ketika dia sudah berada di dalam mobil yang membawanya menjauh dari sebuah tempat yang telah mengurungnya (?) selama 2 tahun. Apa lagi kalau bukan camp militer pusat Korea Selatan. Tempat dimana para warga lelaki Korea yang memenuhi syarat untuk menjalankan wajib militer. Ya, Kang In sudah 2 tahun meninggalkan keluarga, teman, dan semua aktifitasnya untuk melakukan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan. Selama 2 tahun itu pula Kang In terisolasi dari dunia luar. Hanya beberapa kali dalam satu tahun dia boleh menerima kunjungan. Selama ini hanya keluarganya lah yang datang berkunjung, dia sadar bahwa teman-teman satu groupnya pasti sangat-sangat sibuk. Maka dari itu, sekarang yang paling dirindukannya adalah teman-temannya itu. Terutama leader sekaligus namja chingunya, Park Jung Soo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang hyung? Apa kau bertambah tampan? Apa senyummu masih semenawan dulu" batin Kang In. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang bertambah lebar saja.

"Yaa! Berhenti senyum-senyum seperti itu Young Woon! Kau membuatku takut." Sebuah suara berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kang In.

"Hehehe, aku hanya sangat senang, hyung. Geurigo, gomawo sudah mau menjemputku. Kau masih memegang janjimu kan, hyungnim?" tanya Kang In.

"Ne ne.. Aku sudah merahasiakan kepulanganmu pada member lain.. Nah, sekarang kau mau ke mana dulu? Mau ke rumahmu dulu atau langsung ke dorm?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah manager dari Super Junior.

"Aku mau ke rumah saja dulu, hyung. Besok aku akan kembali ke dorm dan mulai persiapan untuk comeback." Kata Kang In.

"Okey... Ja.. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah hari ini dan besok aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi apa benar kau sudah siap?" Manajer hyung bertanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun konsentrasinya terhadap kemudi.

"Ne, aku siap hyung. Aku sudah sangat rindu pada Super Junior." Jawab Kang In cepat.

"Araseo.. Geudae, bagaimana bisa kau keluar hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun Young Woon-ah? Aku dulu saja keluar dalam waktu 2 tahun lebih 8 bulan. Apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" Mata Manajer hyung memandang Kang In dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aniyo, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya bersikap baik dan bekerja lebih keras dari pada yang lain." jawabnya singkat.

Kang In mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Dia mengingat kerja kerasnya selama di camp. Berusaha berbaur dengan orang-orang baru dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda, berusaha menahan amarah yang merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat sulit baginya, tidak pernah memancing keributan yang merupakan hobinya *perasaan sifat Kang In oppa jelek bgt sih? Author dicekek Kang In Oppa*, bangun lebih pagi dan tidur lebih larut dari pada yang lain, mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan. Tak dipedulikannya rasa lelah yang mendera, semuanya dilakukan agar dia bisa keluar lebih cepat dan kembali ke tengah keluarganya. Super Junior. Dan juga kembali ke samping namja yang paling berharga di hidupnya selain appanya, Leeteuk.

"Ah hyung, ngomong-ngomong apa jadwal Super Junior besok?" tanya Kang In tiba-tiba.

"Hem... Mereka free selama satu minggu ke depan. Semua pekerjaan, termasuk siaran dan reality show sudah aku cancel. Aku memutuskan memberikan mereka liburan. Mereka pasti sangat lelah kan setelah melakukan World tour untuk SuperShow 4. Untung Lee So Man sajangnim setuju. Waeyo?" jawab Manajer hyung panjang lebar.

"Mereka semua ada di dorm kan?" Tanya Kang In lagi. Sementara Manajer hyung yang tidak bisa membaca arah bicara Kang In hanya mengangguk sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Aku kan ingin memberi kejutan pada mereka, hyungnim. Bukankah tidak lucu jadinya, kalau aku ke sana dan tidak ada orang di dorm." Jelas Kang In. Membuat manajer hyung hanya bisa ber oh ria.

Pagi ini Kang In sudah berdiri di depan dorm SuJu. Suasana masih sangat sepi. Maklum lah, jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 KST. Kang In melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dorm. Perlahan dia memasukkan kunci yang tadi sudah dia minta pada manajer hyung.

Cklekk... Kang In menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati. Takut jika ada yang mendengar suaranya. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin anak-anak Super Junior sudah ada yang bangun pada jam segitu, kecuali...

"Nugu seo?" suara tenor seseorang terdengar dari arah dapur yang terletak di dekat ruang tamu. Kang In tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. "Tidak ada yang berubah." Bisiknya.

"Nugu se.."

**KANG IN POV**

Ku tatap wajah Ryeowook yang terkejut. Sebentar, aku ingin mengamati uri eternal magnae yang baru saja keluar dari dalam dapur sambil membawa susu coklat kesukaannya. Dia memakai kaus berwarna ungu dan celana santai selutut berwarna putih. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa di banding waktu aku meninggalkannya dulu. Namun tetap tak mengurangi keimutannya karena sepertinya dia tidak bertambah tinggi. #Plaaakk di gampar Wookie. Jangan lupakan banyak tanda merah di lehernya, sepertinya dia sudah berani melakukan adegan Rated M dengan namja chingunya-Yesung hyung- sekarang. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk hyungmu, Wookie?" tanyaku sambil membuka kedua lenganku.

Prraaanngg... Gelas di tangannya jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi pecahan kaca. "Hyuuunngg" pekik Wookie lalu memelukku erat. Kurasakan bahuku basah.

"Uljima Wookie-yah.." Kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo hyung.. Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami kau akan pulang?" tanya Wookie masih memelukku. Ya, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Aku dekat dengannya karena dulu dia sering menemaniku minum kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Jangan lihat badannya yang kecil. Kalau soal minum, dia ini termasuk yang paling kuat di SuJu.

"Na do bogoshipo yo. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian, makanya aku tidak bilang." jawabku.

"Wae Wae, Waeyo chagi?" Ku dengar suara panik seseorang dari belakang tubuhku. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung hyung.

"Yack, siapa kau? lepaskan Wookie-ku!" katanya posesif sambil memisahkan aku dengan Wookie yang masih menangis kecil (?)

"Kau tak ingat padaku, hyung?" tanyaku.

"N- neo!" Pleettaaakk.. Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalaku. "Kenapa kau tak bilang pada kami kalau kau sudah keluar, heoh?" teriak Yesung hyung.

"Ini kejutan hyung, kejutan.." kataku sambil meringis memegangi kepalaku.

"Huh, dasar!" kata Yesung hyung lalu memelukku erat.

Satu per satu anggota yang lain terbangun dan keluar dari kamar mereka karena mendengar keributan di ruang tamu. Reaksi mereka semua sama saat melihat Kang In. Terkejut. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mereka, kecuali Siwon dan Heechul hyung yang terlihat semakin dekat. Ah, mungkin juga mereka sudah jadian sekarang. Syukurlah, Heechul hyung jadi tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya ditinggal Hankyung hyung dan Siwon juga tidak terlalu larut di tinggal oleh Kibum yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia acting. Tapi, kenapa namja yang aku tunggu-tunggu tidak datang juga?

"Yeorobeun, di mana Leeteuk hyung? Kenapa dia belum bangun juga?" tanyaku pada semua member. Kenapa mereka diam saja? Ada yang aneh dengan tingkah mereka saat aku menanyakan Leeteuk hyung. Terutama KyuMin dan HaeHyuk. Kenapa wajah mereka menjadi pucat? Sementara yang lain menatap mereka tajam.

"Dia ada di kamar, hyung. Coba kau ke sana! Dia yang paling lelah di antara kami. Makanya dia belum bangun. Kau masih ingat dimana kamar kalian kan?" Kata Wookie mencairkan suasana. Kubalas senyumnya sambil mengangguk, walau sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan perubahan sikap yang di tunjukkan member lain.

Ku arahkan langkahku ke kamar yang berada di paling ujung. Ku tarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah memantapkan hati (?) *oppa lebay* ku buka pintu kamar yang dulunya adalah kamarku itu. Tidak terkunci. Aku melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Kamar ini masih di dominasi dengan warna putih yang merupakan warna favorit Leeteuk hyung. Seperti yang lainnya, kamar ini pun sedikit sekali perubahannya, hanya poster Donghae yang tertempel di tembok menggantikan posterku. Sebelum Wamil, Donghae memang sudah minta ijin padaku untuk satu kamar dengan Leeteuk hyung dan aku memperbolehkannya karena aku takut Leeteuk hyung kesepian nantinya.

Aku tersenyum melihat Leeteuk hyung yang masih nyaman bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Ku dekati tubuhnya, "Hyung." panggilku sambil sedikit menggoyangkan pundaknya. Dia hanya melenguh sedikit. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Kudekatkn wajahku ke wajahnya. Ku cium lembut bibir tipisnya itu. Bibir yang sangat ku rindukan selama 2 tahun ini. "Manis" kataku dalam hati. Dia masih saja tidak mau bangun.

"Ya sudah lah, mungkin memang dia sangat lelah. Aku juga ikut tidur saja ah.." Kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku, kupeluk namja cantik ini dari belakang. Ku hirup aroma tubuhnya, dan mulai memejamkan mataku. "Jaljayo, nae angel"

**KANG IN POV END**

Sementara itu, personil lainnya mengadakan rapat dadakan (?).

"Jigeum Ottohkae, hyung?" tanya uri Eternal Magnae pada kekasihnya, Yesung.

"Molla chagi, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang" Jawab Yesung.

"Dari dulu aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak setuju dengan acara itu. Ini, Ini yang aku takutkan. Tapi kalian malah mendukungnya. Sekarang bagaimana heoh?" Heechul membentak KyuMin dan HaeHyuk couple.

"Kami juga tidak tahu kalau Kang In hyung akan keluar wamil secepat itu hyung" bela Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita ceritakan semuanya, hyung? Mumpung sekarang masih belum lama. Siapa tau Kang In hyung bisa mengerti." kata Siwon.

"Aniya Siwon-ah. Ku pikir Kang In hyung akan semakin terluka jika kita beri tahu sekarang. Menurutku biar Leeteuk hyung yang memberitahunya. Kita tidak usah ikut campur." Kata Shindong menengahi.

"Pokoknya, jika sesuatu terjadi. Itu semua salah kalian." Kata Yesung sambil menatap KyuMin dan HaeHyuk tajam.

"Hyuuunngg.." Kata Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Yesung menjauhi keempat orang tadi.

Sebenarnya hal yang mengusik pikiran member Super Junior adalah pasangan TeukSo pada acara WGM. Kang In pastinya tidak tahu tentang hal ini karena sedang Wamil. Dalam acara ini, Leeteuk harus menjadi suami dari So Ra. Selama itu, Leeteuk pasti menghabiskan waktunya bersama So Ra, tinggal bersama, dan melakukan hal lainnya berdua. Dan karena kedekatan ini lah sepertinya mulai menumbuhkan rasa pada hati Leeteuk dan So Ra. Itulah yang selama ini dikhawatirkan SiChul, YeWook, dan Shindong. Sementara KyuMin dan HaeHyuk yang percaya bahwa diantara TeukSo tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Setuju dan mendukung Leeteuk. Dan sekarang mereka sendiri yang merasa bersalah karena perkiraan mereka meleset. Mereka tidak begitu tahu tentang perasaan Leeteuk, tapi yang mereka tahu, So Ra sekarang telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada leader Super Junior. Ditambah lagi sekarang Kang In pulang. Mereka semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Shindong hyung, biarkan Leeteuk hyung saja yang menjelaskan pada Kang In hyung." Kata Donghae akhirnya. Dia berempat dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk sedang membicarakan masalah KangTeukSo.

"Tapi kita juga yang mambuat semua ini semakin runyam Donghae-ah..." Kata Eunhyuk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ie... Kita benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang." Kata Sungmin membelai punggung Eunhyuk lembut.

**LEETEUK POV**

Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Seperti ada yang memeluk tubuhku, memberikan ketenangan yang menyenangkan membuatku enggan membuka mata. Kurapatkan tubuhku pada sumber kehangatan (?) itu. Kurasakan orang itu ikut mempererat pelukannya ketika menyadari gerakanku, membuat kepala dan tubuh bagian depanku menempel erat padanya. Aku tersenyum, belum sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang terjadi. Masih dengan mata terpejam, kuhirup udara dalam-dalam. Dan saat itulah, aku mencium aroma tubuh orang itu. Tunggu, kenapa aromanya sangat familiar? Kenapa pula aku merasa mengenal pelukannya. Kesadaranku sepenuhnya kembali. Ku dorong dada orang itu agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun orang itu malah mempererat pelukannya pada tubuhku.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar chagiya." Suara baritone milik orang itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Suara ini, aroma tubuh ini, dan pelukan hangat ini, aku sangat mengenalnya.

"Kang In-ah.." ucapku tak percaya.

"Hem? Kau sudah bangun chagiya?" Katanya tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kang In-ah, Kang In-ah, Kang In-ah..." aku hanya bisa mengulang-ulang nama itu. Tak terasa air mata jatuh dengan derasnya di pipiku. Kurasakan pelukan Kang In melonggar.

"Ne hyung, aku sudah pulang. Jangan menangis lagi, hem?" bujuknya. Bukannya diam, tangisku malah semakin pecah. Ku peluk erat lagi tubuhnya, takut dia akan pergi jika tidak ku peluk.

Kang In mendorong kedua pundakku pelan. Dihapusnya air mataku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ku pejamkan mataku ketika kurasakan bibir Kang In menyentuh bibirku. Bibir yang sangat ku rindukan selama ini. Kang In memagut bibir atasku dan ku balas dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Ehmmm.." desahku pelan. Kang In langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Menelusuri lidahku pelan namun penuh penekanan. Aku semakin melayang menikmati ciumannya. Ciuman kami berlangsung lama dan dalam, sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen lah yang membuat kami melepaskan bibir kami.

"Bogoshipo.." bisikya sambil meraih tubuhku lagi.

"Nado.. jeongmal bogoshipo." Jawabku.

"Ayo kita bangun, hyung. Member lain pasti sudah menunggu kita" Ajak Kang In padaku.

"Ne.."

**LEETEUK POV END**

Sudah 6 hari Kang In tinggal di dorm dan selama itu pula dia selalu bersenang-senang dengan Leetuk hyung-nya tercinta. Manajer hyung ternyata memberikan liburan pada Kang In untuk sekedar menyesuaikan diri dari suasana wamil ke suasana di dorm. Namun ada sedikit hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Semenjak dia pulang, dirasanya Leeteuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia sering memergoki Leeteuk sedang menelepon seseorang dengan berbisik-bisik, saat Kang In bertanya siapa yang di telepon oleh Leeteuk, wajah Leeteuk berubah pucat dan panik. Ah, satu lagi. Jangan lupakan sikap dingin antara SiChul,YeWook, dan Shindong pada KyuMin dan HaeHyuk. Kang In benar-benar merasa aneh dengan semuanya, namun dia yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya diam saja dan tidak terlalu peduli.

Hari ini mereka (Kang In dan Leeteuk) pergi jalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran lengkap. Setelah puas bermain di Lotte World, Kang In dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm. Tubuh mereka terasa lelah.

"Ahh... lelah sekali tubuhku, hyung" kata Kang In sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kau mau aku buatkan minuman chagi?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di depan Kang In. Kang In menarik tangan Leeteuk dan membuatnya duduk. Suasana Dorm sangat sepi saat ini, para member pergi untuk menghabiskan hari libur terakhir mereka.

"Aniya, kau disini saja hyung. Temani aku, ne?" jawab Kang In sambil memasang senyum mesumnya. Leeteuk yang tau maksud Kang In segera menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Kang In. Membuat Kang In terkikik. Belum sempat dia meraih bibir Leeteuk, sebuah suara tertangkap telinganya.

"Leeteuk oppa!" teriak orang itu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam dorm.

"Yeo- Yeobo?"

**KANG IN POV**

"Leeteuk oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan gembira. Entah bagaimana caranya yeoja itu bisa masuk ke dorm kami.

"Yeo-Yeobo?" kata Leeteuk hyung. Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? YEOBO? Aku terbelalak kaget dengan pendengaranku barusan. Bukankah kata-kata itu diucapkan pada orang yang sangat kita cintai? Kenapa bisa Leeteuk hyung memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Oppa, kenapa oppa jarang sekali menghubungiku, heoh? Apa kau tak tau aku sangat merindukanmu?" Kata yeoja itu lagi. Aku semakin tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Kutatap Leeteuk hyung yang duduk disampingku untuk meminta penjelasannya, tapi dia malah menunduk.

"Emm.. Aku sibuk So Ra-ya. Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini Kang In, kau tau dia kan?" tanya Leeteuk hyung pada yeoja itu. Oh, jadi namanya So Ra? Siapa dia?

"Ah, Kang In oppa. Kenalkan, aku Kang So Ra atau sekarang jadi Park So Ra ya? Aku istri dari Leeteuk oppa sekarang." Katanya sambil tersipu malu.

JEDDDEEERRR! Serasa ada petir yang menyambar seluruh tubuhku. Istrinya? Kenapa Leeteuk hyung tidak pernah cerita padaku? Tidak mungkin, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Hahaha... Jangan terkejut seperti itu oppa, itu nama reality show terbaru kami, We Got Married. Nah aku berperan jadi istri Leeteuk oppa. Tapi sebenarnya, itu bukan bohongan lo.. Soalnya, karena acara itu, kami jadian dua bulan yang lalu, iya kan oppa?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk hyung. Sementara yang ditatap semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakit. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit melihat Leeteuk hyung yang hanya diam saja seolah membenarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan So Ra. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Oh, begitu? chukae hyung, chukae So Ra-ya. Semoga kalian bahagia." Ku berikan penekanan dalam 3 kata terakhirku. Kurasakan tangan Leeteuk hyung memegang tanganku, namun segera kukibaskan.

"Baiklah, ku rasa kalian pasti tidak ingin ada pengganggu kan? Aku ke kamar dulu ya hyung, So Ra-ya?" pamitku sambil tersenyum. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa ingin marahnya aku saat ini.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah kamar, bukan kamarku dan Leeteuk hyung. Tapi aku masuk ke kamar Shindong. Setelah ku tutup pintu kamarnya, ku tinjukan tanganku ke tembok kamar itu berkali-kali. Tak kupedulikan tanganku yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku saat ini.

**KANG IN POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Tok tok tok...

"Kang In-ah... buka pintunya. Biar ku jelaskan semuanya. Kang In-ah..." teriak Leeteuk sambil terus memukul pintu kamar Shindong. Air matanya sejak tadi sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik biarkan Kang In hyung menjernihkan pikirannya dulu. Nanti biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya. Hem?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menenangkan leadernya itu. Dan Leeteuk yang mengerti bahwa dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain pun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri. Semua personil menatap iba pada Leeteuk.

"Hyung, Kang In hyung. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Wookie lembut.

"..."

"Shindong hyung, kau punya duplikat kunci kamarmu kan? boleh aku pinjam?" Ryeowook mengarahkan tubuhnya ke Shindong. Shindong mengangguk dan segera melesat mengambil kunci cadangan entah dimana.

"Chagiya, kau yakin mau masuk? Kang In sedang kacau sekarang, aku takut dia berbuat kasar padamu." ucap Yesung.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Hyung tenang saja, ne?" bujuk Wookie. Yesung hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini Wookie." Kata Shindong sambil menyerahkan kunci ke Ryeowook. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Gomawo hyung." Ryeowook langsung menyambar kunci itu.

Ckleekk...

Sregg. Ryewook mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kang In yang sedang duduk termenung di tepi kasur Shindong. Di telitinya wajah Kang In. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangan Kang In yang berlumuran darah.

"Aigoo Hyung, tanganmu berdarah. Biar ku obati." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kang In, Ryeowook segera menuju kotak P3K yang memang ada di setiap kamar di dorm.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyung? apa di Wamil di ajari seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun Kang In hanya diam. Ryeowook segera membersihkan luka di tangan Kang In dan membalut luka itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Hyung tidak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Wookie hati-hati.

"Wae?" satu kata keluar dari mulut Kang In.

"Kenapa Leeteuk hyung melakukan semua ini padaku, Wookie. Apa waktu 2 tahun bisa menghapus begitu saja rasa cinta?" Tanya Kang In lirih. Lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Hyung, kau mau kutemani minum? kau kelihatan kacau sekali." Pertanyaan sederhana dari Wookie berhasil membuat Kang In terkikik geli.

"Sejak kapan orang yang kacau harus diajak minum Wookie? Dan, kau belum menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu heoh?" Kang In sejenak melupakan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu hyung. Bukankah dulu kau yang selalu memintaku menemanimu minum kalau kau ada masalah?"

Senyum Kang In perlahan memudar. Teringat masalahnya. "Wookie-ah... Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, hm?"

"Molla hyung, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Arachi?" kata Wookie seperti seorang eomma yang bicara pada anaknya. Kang In tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Di acaknya rambut kemerahan Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu.

"Eh? kau dengar? Kang In tertawa?" tanya Heechul pada Yesung. Yesung mengangguk.

"Wah, Wookie ddaaeebbaakk.." Seru Siwon tertahan.

"Baguslah" hela ke-8 member SuJu bersamaan.

**LETEUK POV**

Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian memuakkan itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatku dan Kang In hidup bagaikan musuh. Dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku, bahkan untuk hal yang sangat penting sekalipun. Dan hal itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Jujur saja, aku lebih senang jika dia memakiku atau memukulku sekalian untuk menumpahkan rasa marahnya.

Aku benci di diamkan olehnya. Aku sungguh ingin mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya untukku. Ya, semua itu memang salahku. Aku yang terlalu mengutamakan profesionalisme tak sanggup menolak saat Lee So Man sajangnim memintaku untuk ikut acara WGM dan dipasangkan dengan Kang So Ra. Kesalahanku semakin bertambah saat beberapa bulan yang lalu Kang So Ra menyatakan perasaannya dan memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingu-nya. Dan karena kelemahanku, aku menerima begitu saja keinginannya itu. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kang In nantinya. Aku benar-benar namja babo.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaanku pada Kang Sora, aku menyayanginya hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Karena seluruh hatiku sudah dan hanya menjadi milik Kang In. Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada So Ra? Apa aku harus membongkar rahasia yang sudah bertahun-tahun kami tutupi? Rahasia yang menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya ada hubungan istimewa di antara kami. Bahwa sebenarnya semua couple di SuJu adalah nyata dan bukan hanya untuk kepentingan fanservice semata. Sebagai seorang leader, tentu saja aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Namun sebagai seorang kekasih, aku ingin dunia tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai Kang In, supaya tidak terjadi lagi situasi seperti ini.

Apalagi karena masalah ini, SuJu sudah seperti terbelah menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok SiChul, YeWook, dan Shindong yang selalu menyalahkan KyuMin dan HaeHyuk atas masalah ini. Mereka menganggap KyuMin dan HaeHyuk ikut andil dalam masalahku dengan Kang In dan So Ra. Aku... merasa gagal. Gagal sebagai leader dan gagal sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Ya!, ini semua salah kalian! Berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak perlu!" terdengar teriakan Heechul.

"Cukup hyung! Aku sudah muak dengan kata-katamu. Sudah ku bilang kan itu semua hanya profesionalisme. Kau tak tahu artinya itu? Kau bodoh ya?" Astaga.. itu suara Kyu.

"Ya! berani-beraninya kau membentakku, heoh? mana rasa hormatmu pada hyungmu?" timpal Heechul lagi.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa hormatku!" Jawab Kyu.

PLAAKK... Belum sempat aku menghentikan itu, kulihat Heechul menampar wajah Kyu. Wajah Kyu berubah merah padam. Tangannya mengepal. Siap dilayangkan (?) kapan saja.

"Geumanhae!" Teriakku. Semuanya diam.

"Jebal geumanhae. Mianhae." Ucapku lirih. Air mata tak bisa kubendung lagi.

"Hyuuung" Seru semua member kearahku.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, kumohon." Kataku lagi sambil terisak-isak.

"Hyung, uljima.. uljima hyung!" bujuk Donghae

"Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ne?" pintaku pada member lain. Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Heechul.

"Chullie-ah, jangan salahkan KyuMin dan HaeHyuk lagi! mereka tidak bersalah, Aku yang bersalah." kataku membujuk Heechul.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja." Katanya sambil berlalu.

"Setidaknya satu masalah sudah teratasi. Tinggal masalah satunya." Bisikku dalam hati.

**LEETEUK POV END**

**KANG IN POV**

MENYERAH. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, beberapa bulan ini aku mencoba menahan sakitnya hatiku melihat hubungan Leeteuk hyung dengan So Ra. Aku berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih untuk persiapan come back-ku nanti. Berharap hal itu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi gagal, semua yang ku lakukan tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari Leeteuk hyung dan So Ra yang terlihat semakin mesra saja. Ku bulatkan tekadku untuk menghadap pemilik agensi-ku. Lee So Man sajangnim.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini Young Woon-ah?" tanya So Man sajangnim. Aku sebenarnya sangat kesal terhadap orang ini, bukankah dia yang membuat Leeteuk menjadi seperti ini?

"Ne sajangnim, aku akan meneruskan usaha keluargaku saja." jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Terimakasih sudah mau mengatakan ini secara baik-baik. Dan ingat Young Won-ah, kau masih bisa kembali ke sini sebelum pernyataan mundurmu diumumkan." kata So Man sajangnim lagi.

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu sajangnim." Kataku. Sesampainya di luar ruang kerja Lee So Man sajangni, manajer kami datang menghampiriku.

"Ya Babbo! Kenapa kau lakukan ini heoh? kau mau Super Junior kehilangan satu lagi personilnya? Jebal Young Woon-ah.. jangan lakukan ini. Pikirkan perasaan teman-temanmu. Pikirkan perasaan ELF nanti." kata manajer hyung sambil mengguncang tubuhku. Sungguh, aku juga sangat berat memutuskan hal ini. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit hati ini, bisa-bisa aku mati bunuh diri jika hal ini terus berlanjut.

"Mianhae hyung." Akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang bisa ku katakan. Kutinggalkan anajer hyung yang masih shock dengan keputusanku ini.

Aku memasuki dorm yang saat ini masih kosong karena seluruh member punya kegiatan masing-masing. Sejenak ku pandangi seluruh isi dorm, mencoba meninggalkan ingatan sebanyak mungkin di otakku. Lalu kuarahkan kakiku ke kamar Shindong yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi kamarku juga. Kukemasi seluruh barang-barangku, kemudian ku tulis surat untuk seluruh member. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti jatuh saat menulis surat-surat ini. Setelah selesai, ku berikan surat tadi ke masing-masing kamar. Surat terakhir adalah surat untuk Leeteuk hyung. Kuletakkan surat itu di atas bantalnya bersama dengan kotak merah kecil diatasnya.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya. Kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku." Kataku.

**LEETEUK POV**

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bicara pada So Ra hari ini. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan karir dan masa depanku, aku tak peduli lagi.

"So Ra-ya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" bisikku pada So Ra setelah kami selesai syuting.

"Ah, ne oppa." jawabnya. Ku tarik tangannya menuju atap gedung.

"Kenapa kita harus ke sini oppa? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin oppa katakan?" tanya So Ra. Kutarik udara dalam-dalam.

"So Ra-ya, aku ingin kita putus." Kataku akhirnya.

"..."

"Aku... Aku mencintai orang lain So Ra-ya. Aku.. mencintai Kang In. Mian jika selama ini aku membohongimu, dan sekarang aku menyakitimu." lanjutku

"Oppa, kenapa kau katakan padaku? Apa kau tak takut aku mengatakannya pada media?" tanya So Ra sambil menunduk.

"Setelah beberapa bulan mengenalmu, aku tau kau bukan yeoja seperti itu So Ra. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kau akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu dan perasaan Kang In lagi." Jawabku. Kulihat dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Arasseo oppa. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal itu. Aku tahu dari caranya memandangmu dan caramu memandangnya. Tatapan kalian yang sama-sama sakit saat kau bersamaku. Baiklah, aku akan melepasmu oppa, tapi berjanjilah akan bahagia. Ne?" katanya.

Serta merta ku peluk tubuhnya, "Gomawo So Ra-ya, jeongmal gomawo". Ku rasakan handphone-ku bergetar. Ku lihat nama yang tertera di sana. "Sungmin?"

"Changkamman So Ra-ya" kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Yeoboseo.. Oh, nae Sungmin-ah.. Aku sedang dilokasi syuting sekarang, sebentar lagi aku pulang, wae? Mwoo? Araseo, aku pulang sekarang." kataku panik.

"Mian So Ra-ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan juga terimakasih untuk semuanya." Kataku sambil berlari.

"Ne oppa, kejarlah cintamu, ne?" teriak So Ra. "Kau benar-benar orang yang baik So Ra-ya." batinku.

**LEETEUK POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Leeteuk berlari ke arah dorm. Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu dorm. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Hyung, ini!" Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah surat dan kotak merah itu pada Leeteuk. Leetuk membuka surat itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Oh, hyung sudah pulang? Bagaimana syuting hari ini, menyenangkan bukan?_

_Hyung, kau tahu? hal yang paling mengesankan yang pernah kulakukan di dunia ini adalah menjadi member Super Junior dan juga mencintai seorang Park Jung Soo. Hyung ingat tidak, dulu aku selalu mengganggumu dan membocorkan rahasia-rahasiamu? Sebenarnya semua itu ku lakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu hyung. Dan saat kau membalas cintaku, itu adalah waktu terindah di hidupku._

_Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan karna aku mencintaimu, aku pergi. Berbahagialah bersama So Ra, dia yeoja yang baik... Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya? Ini pertanyaan bodoh, jadi tidak usah kau jawab. Kalau kau disuruh memilih antara aku dan dia, kau memilih siapa hyung?_

_Ah, kotak merah di atas surat ini adalah sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Sekarang kau boleh menyimpannya atau juga membuangnya. Itu adalah milikmu hyung. Hyung, aku tau aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi Saranghae Park Jung Soo, Jeongmal saranghaeyo._

_Yeongwonhi..._

_Kim Young Woon_

Brugghh.. Tubuh Leetek jatuh ke lantai. Bahunya bergetar, dan sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah. Dibukanya kotak kecil merah itu, dan terlihat sebuah cincin perak didalamnya. Dipeluknya surat dan cincin itu sambil terus menangis. "Kang In-ah... kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?" Leeteuk terus menangis.

"Hyung, kita harus melakukan sesuatu." kata Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang matanya sudah basah melihat Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Kang In dari tadi. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif." jawab Heechul.

"Coba telepon keluarganya hyung" kata Kyu lagi.

"Ah matta, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?" kata Heechul sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Yeoboseo, oh ahjummonie. Ne.. Ahjummonie, apa sekarang Kang In ada di rumah? Mwooo! jam berapa penerbangannya? Ah, ne arasseo. Kamsahamnida Ahjummonie" Heechul menutup handphone-nya.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya semua member.

"Kang In akan meneruskan perusahaan Appa-nya yang ada di Jepang. Dan itu berarti dia akan menetap di sana. Tapi penerbangannya jam 11.00 malam ini" Semua langsung memandang jam dinding. Jam 09.00 malam.

"Masih ada waktu. Ayo kita ke bandara Incheon sekarang." Kata Siwon menggebu-gebu.

"Hyung, ppalli! cepat pakai alat penyamaranmu. Kita ke bandara Incheon sekarang." Kata Ryeowook sambil menyeret Leeteuk ke kamarnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk masih sambil terisak.

"Menemui Kang In hyung. Sudahlah, nanti saja kami ceritakan semuanya. Ppalli!" perintah Ryeowook.

Mereka ber-10 berlarian mengitari bandara Incheon, mencari sosok Kang In. Perjalanan dari dorm ke bandara Incheon yang biasanya bisa di tempuh satu jam, kali ini harus ditempuh selama hampir 2 jam karena kemacetan. *ternyata gag Cuma di Jakarta yang macet #plaak abaikan* Beruntung bandara tidak seramai biasanya karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan 10.50.

"Sepuluh menit lagi" kata Leeteuk. Mereka sudah mengelilingi bandara Incheon, namun tetap tidak menemukan Kang In.

"Penerbangan Nomor 3424 Dengan Tujuan Tokyo Jepang akan segera lepas landas bla bla bla"

"Ya, mungkin saja Kang In sudah ada di lapangan terbang." Teriak Yesung. Tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka berlari ke arah pintu pemberangkatan. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak boleh masuk.

"Jebal ahjusshi... ijinkan kami masuk. Ada masalah penting yang harus kukatakan pada orang di dalam sana Ahjusshi." Rengek Leeteuk pada kedua penjaga itu.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa mengijinkan kalian masuk." jawab seorang penjaga dengan tegas.

Sementara itu, Kang In yang sekarang sudah berada di depan tangga pesawat memandang sekeliling.

"Selamat tinggal Korea, Selamat tinggal SuJu, Selamat tinggal Leeteuk hyung, nae Angel" bisiknya. Dia lalu berjalan untuk menaiki tangga.

"Yak! Babo! Mau kemana kau, hah!" suara seseorang menyeruak di telinga Kang In. Tubuh Kang In kaku. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu.

"Leeteuk hyung, Bagaimana bisa?" katanya. Reader juga bingung kan bagaimana bisa Leeteuk masuk padahal ada dua penjaga di pintu keberangkatan? Salahkan semuanya pada ketampanan dan ketenaran Super Junior yang malah membuat dua penjaga tadi asyik berfoto bersama member Super Junior.

"Mau kemana kau, hah? Belum cukup kau meninggalkanku selama 2 tahun? Nappeun namja!" teriak Leeteuk sambil memukul-mukul dada Kang In. Dengan sigap Kang In menarik tangan Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk jatuh dalam pelukan erat Kang In.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kang In.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi, Arasseo!" Kata Leeteuk galak setelah lepas dari pelukan Kang In.

"Ne" jawab Kang In singkat. Tangannya membelai rambut lembut Leeteuk.

"Ini" kata Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan kotak merah pada Kang In.

"Bukankah ini.." Kang In tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk. Bukankah itu adalah kotak cincin yang diberikannya pada Leeteuk? kenapa sekarang dikembalikan? Apa Leeteuk tidak mau menjadi miliknya lagi?

"Pakaikan di jariku!" perintah Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kang In. Membuat Kang In tertawa geli. Dan dia pun segera menuruti perintah Leeteuk. Setelah itu, Kang In meraih wajah namjachingu-nya itu, menghilangkan jarak yang ada dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir Leeteuk.

"Ya Ya Ya! ingat tempat donk!" celetuk seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Monkey, eh Eunhyuk maksud saya. Sementara Kang In dan Leeteuk hanya menatap sekilas. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Membuat semua personil hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

THE END

Fiiuuuhhh... ngelap keringat... 20 halaman. Long story right?

Otte? gag jelas bgt ya FF ONESHOT pertama saya ini? Maklumlah, masih newbie ini saya... hehe piss ^.^ v

Nah, buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, tolong review ya? menerima segala macam bentuk (?) review. Ne Ne Ne?

Review kalian sangat menyemangati saya untuk membuat FF yang lain.

Gomawooooo...


End file.
